Broken Hearts and Razor Blades
by Crimson Rekrin
Summary: Temari is the new emo kid at school. She reunites with family and old friends after moving to Konoha, hoping to forget her bad memories of her old lover. Will she find new love? Or new heart break? Please r&r, all reviews accepted.


-1**Broken Hearts and Razor Blades**

**Chapter 1: Enter Tems**

It was a dark morning in Konoha. It was raining and thundering. Konoha had been going through many thunderstorms lately, and this was one of them. It was normal in classes though.

A girl of the age of about 16 was walking down the halls alone. She had dirty blonde hair, teal eyes, and pale skin. She was dressed in skinny black and faded jeans with a black and purple striped shirt and a baggy purple sweater over it. She had on heavy black eyeliner with purple mascara. She also had on some black fingerless gloves that went up to about her elbow with a few necklaces. She had snakebites and her right ear was pierced all the way up while the left one only had three, along with one nose piercing. _**((Snakebites for those who don't know, are two lip piercings that are separated and on the bottom lip)) **_Along with her outfit, she wore black and white converse with checker board patterned laces. She had her hair long with her bangs falling and covering her face, the rest of her hair falling to her mid-back.

This was none other than the new student at Flaming Leaf High. As she opened the door to room 319, Kakashi Hatake's homeroom, she saw that the teacher was not yet there.

It was chaos. There were kids running around, papers being thrown, kids playing sword-fights with rulers and meter sticks.

No one paid any mind to her as she walked through the door and stood up at the front, looking at it all.

After about five minutes, **(she was late by 25 minutes) **a man with silver hair and a mask covering most of his face walked it.

'This must be Kakashi-sensei.' she thought. He paid no attention to her what-so-ever.

As he walked in, the whole class automatically sat in their own arranged seats. Still, no one seemed to notice her.

"Alright class, you can talk silently, just stay at your arranged seats and don't bother me while I'm reading." Kakashi said as he sat down at his desk, taking out a small book.

The class went to conversation immediately.

Still, she went unnoticed. She decided it was time to step up and cleared her throat slightly, catching everyone's attention, including the teacher. "

"Hey! Who's the freak?!" Some platinum blonde girl shouted from near the middle. Obviously a prep.

The teacher looked at her boredly and asked, "Yes, who are you?"

"Hn, I'm Temari No Sabaku, the new student from Windy Sand High." she calmly stated in a dead tone of voice.

"Oh, yes. We've been expecting you for about a week now and were beginning to think that you'd never show up. Care to explain what held you up?" He asked. She glared at him.

"I will not. It is no one but mine and one other's business." she simply stated.

Everyone was baffled. **No one **refused to tell something to Kakashi-sensei.

"After school detention. Now go take a seat by Sasuke. That is your new assigned seat." He said sternly. A few girls gasped and a boy in the desk one away from the corner raised his hand.

'_Sweet. I get the back corner seat.' _she thought as she walked to the back row, last seat. As she walked, she could feel the week glares of many girls on her back, but she ignored it. She kept her stoic emotionless face.

As she walked to the desk and sat down, she could feel the curious glance of the boy, Sasuke, but otherwise ignored it. The teacher went back to reading, and the class was back in conversation.

Temari took out her black ipod and turned it on full blast. Right now, she was listening to Escape The Fate's _'Not Good Enough For The Truth In Cliché' _on full blast. She next took out a black sketch book and began sketching out a picture. It wasn't long before she got disrupted by three shadows looming over her.

When she looked up, there were three girls standing there.

One was the blonde girl from earlier. She had her hair tied up into a high ponytail with a strand falling over her face. She had baby blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing too much make-up and dressed really sluttish.

The second one had hot pink, almost red, left down with fair skin and onyx eyes hidden behind her glasses. She, too, wore too much make-up and dressed sluttish.

The last one had purple hair with slightly tanned skin and blue eyes. She didn't wear as much make-up, but dressed slightly sluttish too.

She ignored them and kept on drawing.

The next thing she knew, her ipod was being pulled away and she was being pulled up by her hair. Though she'd never admit it, it kind of hurt. Okay, okay, it hurt like mighty fuck. She did nothing though.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you little slut?!" asked the blonde girl. She remained quiet. The pinkish redish haired girl slapped her across the face for not responding. No one paid the four girls any mind though.

"Answer her damn it!" The purple haired girl and the pinkish redish haired girl shouted in her face. She decided it was time to play with them.

"I don't _think _who I am, I _know _who I am. I am _Misery_. I am _Heart Break_. I am _Lost Love_. I am _Dead_. I am _Pain_. I am _Suffering_. I am _Me_. I am _A Lost Cause_. I am _Temari No Sabaku_. I am the _Wilted Desert Rose_. I am _Rejection_. I am _Confusion_. Call me what you will. Too bad it won't be true." She stated in her dead monotone voice, her expression never faltering for a second.

The three girls laughed, trying to cover up their nervousness. They tried to look disbelieving, but to be honest, they were a little creeped out. The last thing they needed was for three girls to come and tell them off. Which happened, by the way.

The first girl had pink hair with black streaks, jade green eyes, and pale skin. She wore skinny black jeans with a long sleeved skin-tight black and red stripped shirt accompanied by black and red converse. Her accessories were made of red fingerless gloves and only one necklace. She had the Japanese symbol for 'ai' written in white paint on the back of her shirt. She completed the look with thick black eyeliner and red mascara.

The second one had dark brown with black streaks hair tied up in two Chinese buns, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore baggy black pants with a red Chinese styled shirt and black sandals. She had on black fingerless gloves and also, a single necklace. She completed this look with black eyeliner and nothing more.

The third girl had black hair with a hint of purple that went down to her lower back, soft lavender eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black skirt with purple tights under that stopped at her ankles. She wore this with a short-sleeved, skin-tight purple shirt with fishnets on her arms. She wore black combat boots and had on a few necklaces. She completed this look over all with purple eyeliner and black mascara.

The pink haired girl was the first to speak. "Hey! Who the fuck do you all think you are?! Picking on the new student. Tch."

"I know. Pathetic, isn't it?" Said the brown haired girl.

"Hm, I think they're in for it. What do you girls think?" asked the blackish purplish haired girl. They all nodded in agreement and the tree preppy sluts ran back to their seats, but not before roughly throwing Temari down against the desk.

The pink haired girl walked over to her and held out a hand to help her up. Temari gratefully took her hand as she helped pull her up. "Thank you." she told them.

They smiled kindly. "No problem. I'm Sakura Haruno, the girl with the lavender eyes is Hinata Hyuuga, and the girl with that's got the Chinese thing going on over there is Tenten Kunai. Wanna hang with us?" Asked Sakura.

Temari was slightly taken aback by their kindness and outgoingness, but accepted none the less. They seemed excited by having the new girl on their side. "Great! We'll introduce you to our friends." Said Tenten.

"Hey guys! Get your asses over here!" shouted Sakura. Three guys walked over hesitantly.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Asked a guy with blonde hair, black streaks, and blue eyes. He seemed slightly tanned, like he's been in the sun too much, but it seemed to match his personality which seemed to be happy and optimistic. Strangely, he had what seemed to be whiskers on his face.

The second boy had chocolate brown hair, pale skin, and the same lavender eyes as Hinata.

The third boy had blood red hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin. He had the symbol for 'ai' tattooed on his forehead and was wearing a lot of black eyeliner.

"We want to introduce you to our new friend. She's going to be hanging out with us for a while." Said Hinata.

"Okay, Hinata-chan!" Said the blonde boy enthusiastically. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hoka-I mean, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And this girly-man here is Neji Hyuuga, the emo guy here is Gaara No Sabaku, and lastly, this other emo guy is Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke whacked him on the back of the head. "I mean, Sasuke Uchiha!" he corrected.

When he got to Gaara, her eyes widened and she desperately tried to hide herself.

"What's wrong, Tems?" Asked Sakura.

"K-keep Gaara away from me!" She said out so they could all hear. "Stay away from me, Gaara-kun!" They were confused.

"Why, Temari-chan?" Asked Gaara in a deadly tone. Now they were really confused.

"Do you to know each other?" asked Naruto. They ignored him.

"N-no! Gaara-kun! I'm warning you! Stay away!" She said as he advanced forward.

"Hm, how about no, Temari-chan." He said mischievously as he advanced forward. She backed up until she was eventually in the corner. He advanced closer. Everyone was still confused. Gaara never talked….

"Get away!" She said as she covered her forehead with both hands.

"Nope!" He said, smiling. They were even more confused. He never smiled. But here, a new girl comes, and he smiles. Sakura barely made him smile!

"**Gaara-kun!!!**" He paid no mind to what she was saying. He grabbed both of her hands and held them together by the wrist in his right hand. She closed her eyes as he took his index and middle finger and held them together before jabbing her forehead with them.

"Finally. Gotcha." He said, smiling satisfactorily.

She sulked. "Gaara-kun….You're mean…." she said.

"Yeah, but that's why ya love me." He said, hugging her.

She laughed and hugged him back. "True."

When the pulled apart, they looked at their friends and saw the confused expressions on their faces.

"Explain. Now. What is going on?" Asked Tenten. They only laughed.

"It's a reunion." They both said.

"A reunion? Of what?" Asked Hinata.

"Family. We're siblings." They both said at the same time again. Everyone looked dumbstruck.

_**BRING! BRING! BRING!**_

Went the bell. Time for the next class….


End file.
